


❖ Moonshine

by Kamishawe



Series: SunArc [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Gen, Healing, Moon, Moonlight, People Change People, Secrets, The Cake Is A Lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Reborn’s POVSunArc Part 2 of 3





	❖ Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### Moonshine  
_Reflection_  
_It take more than being a sun to heal the broken_  
  
*  * * ⚆ * * *

 

A policeman? Bullshit.

Skull clearly had no idea what a Sun actually was. 

Even the mafia fell short on the true berth of a Suns' capability. 

Suns' shed light to the world around them. They were _nurtures_. They tended the home, raised the children, trained the cavalry, reared kings, healed wounds, fostered ideals and supported dynasties. The best of them could spot falsehoods from miles away.

Suns' saw the true nature of _people_. It made them deadly in their chosen professions.

He suspected -Harry- had been the true power of their Cloud. The missing piece to _why_ the pacifier had chosen him. This was Skull in his prime before his downfall, which had become the broken scattered remains they'd known. Broken remains that the Arcobaleno couldn't understand but had re-forged anyway.

Skull was something to those people but not a cop. 

He did not like what that implied, and Suns' scalded what they did not like. 

Reborn never feigned. He was an asshole who scorched everyone with his intensity to elevate himself. For the longest time he lost his title not to the _I prescelti settle_ as everyone believed, but to _Skull._ The mismanagement of his temper and abuse had cost him dearly. For all his skill and power at the time, Reborn was unmistakably a failure in dealing with people, negligent and irresponsible. It took an epoch of toddlerhood and training two skys from _Vongola_ to sooth the scars he'd left behind.

It took years of mistakes to realize the World's Greatest wasn't a title, but a privilege shared between _seven_. A pledge to _nurture_ the fractured pieces of the mafia world instead of culling it. 

World's Greatest? What a joke. Skull's unwitting reminders of all his continuous blunders alway seared. It was becoming very clear no one had an inkling their Skull was fractured before even meeting at the Acrobaleno summit. Now, with Skull's sealed flame and mangled psych, he couldn't yield to past errors. Skull had never needed a Sun.

Reborn had to change his tune.  
Dazzle instead of blaze.  
Sooth rather than irritate.

Up close and personal, he saw it now. Recognized what it was. Skull's irrational urge to watch. To antagonize. To be the center of _Reborn_ attention. It was instinct. Something in Skull knew, but ignorance could never name. If he ever wanted Skull back as _their_ cloud; healed and whole in some form... Reborn needed to be something he'd never done. He'd only heard about it in rumors.

A Sun could also be a Moon.

A cool reflection of himself.  
The beacon in the dark.  
A nurturer to shadowed lives.  
A soothing balm to lost souls.  
The gentle seducer of secrets.

No one had secrets like -Harry-. No one had ever heard of Harry. His secrets had riddles encased in mystery... things Reborn wasn't liking. What they hinted at. What his own informants whispers in the dark corners about eons past.

Omertà _started_ because of them. The Vindicare reinforced Omertà to stop flame users from disappearing _because_ of them. The bodies that turned up dead before Omertà... No one quarreled with the hidden black-op communities that every country seemed to have or uproot their secrets. No one could touch their agents. No one ever remembered their encounters but everyone knew they were out there.

They were the stuff of myths.

If he was right...

_Skull had been one of them._

If he was right... Despite the years gone...

_They came back for **him.**_

If he was right...

_They were never letting Skull go free._

He needed the Moon to embrace the darkness Skull was drowning in.

 

###### Notes

I figure, if Vindicare is the boogymen, then the Unspeakables were the demons you didn't want to encounter after the lights goes out.

 


End file.
